DRIVING BIOMEDICAL PROJECTS - PROJECT SUMMARY NRNB research programs have close collaborative connections to a set of ten Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs), with the goal of providing context for evaluation and refinement of new bioinformatic resources. NRNB will work jointly with DBP investigators, each of whom serves as Key Personnel on our proposal with expertise in a particular biomedical discipline related to, or substantially benefiting from, Network Biology. The goals of the NRNB DBP component are achieved through four Specific Aims: (1) Ensure that technology research and development at NRNB is motivated by real and present needs in biomedical research, with significant biomedical impact; (2) Encourage a broad scope of potential applications of each new technology, stimulating NRNB to achieve a sweeping impact across many biomedical areas; (3) Provide a robust and fitting test bed for new technology development; (4) Tie together the various technology development projects and aims by rooting them to a common foundation of driving biomedical foci. In sum total, the collection of DBPs represents an essential aspect of the NRNB's mission, and a significant investment by the resource in driving a virtuous cycle between technology development and biomedical inquiry.